


Getting Ready

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerti Week 2018 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clock Watching, F/F, First Dates, Midgar (Compilation of FFVII), Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Tifa can't help glancing at the clock while waiting for her first date with Aeris.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Series: Aerti Week 2018 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016011
Kudos: 10





	Getting Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'First Date'

Watching the clock did no good at all. But it was near impossible to avoid catching sight of it and check on the time. Her date was too far away. She would get ready soon and hang around in the bar until Aeris arrived in- Still too long; the clock hands had barely moved since she last looked.

New idea: divide the time remaining by half and focus on getting through that. Half the available time to suffer through.

Conclusion: not the best plan. She was still looking at the clock far too much. Jessie took pity on her and chased her away from the bar well ahead of any arranged time. Tifa protested but Jessie was adamant. “If you don’t go and get ready, your heart’s going to explode when she kisses you.”

Tifa’s cheeks prickled with heat; she needed to get out of here and fast. “It’s a first date,” she said trying to keep her voice level. Jessie’s expression said it all. A first date might be completely innocent out in the backwaters – or at least that was how the logic went. Tifa could protest she knew full well how many others her age were sneaking off to be intimate back in Nibelheim and the city-dwellers did not necessarily move faster despite reputation but said nothing. Jessie’s silent look offered no concessions. Aeris might kiss Tifa tonight. And she would be lying if the thought did not excite her.

Would it be better if she did or didn’t? Tifa wandered up the back-stairs to her apartment to get ready. Assuming the evening went well, assuming Tifa did not say the completely wrong thing. Or if Aeris turned out to be an awful person when they were on their own. And if she didn’t, would Tifa have the nerve to make the first move? She was getting ahead of events. The point of this was to get to know the other person. Spark of attraction, the desire to spend time with each other. Find out if they were compatible and allow for closer intimacy. Failing that could they fall into friendship?

Her thoughts threatened to get away from her in the shower. Those eyes, those lips; not things thinking of those right now. Or not yet. Or not ever. Calm. Maybe try to think of this as an old-fashioned date from movies decades previous; where holding hands or a kiss on the cheek was the big thing, and they would spend the date drinking milkshakes. Of course, that was a fake veneer constructed on the truth; the real nature of those older innocent times was too risqué for contemporary depiction. She would be mimicking an idealised fiction.

Still; a starting point. Sensible clothing; sensible, plain lingerie. The long dress left her arms exposed. In some ways this felt foolish; it was not as if Aeris had not already seen her in a short skirt and tank-top, but now she was sticking this notion to the end – fiction or no. Hair dried, brushed and styled. Make-up carefully applied. Last minute panic about her clothing choices; if things remained chaste or at least ended with kissing it would be fine and how could Aeris know what she was wearing underneath?

Ignore the little voice noting kissing meant a great deal depending on where said kiss was on her body. Settle instead on the sensible notion: if somehow she ended up sleeping with Aeris tonight, would she honestly care what she was wearing? No.

Tifa’s reflection pinked at the thought; she forced her insides to calm. But there was something about Aeris, something that sent her thoughts running helter-skelter no matter how much she tried to rein them in. But impossible to ignore this event was a first date with all the connotations. Her first, first date. Life seemed under control enough to think about things other than survival. Tifa at last had met someone she seemed to hit things off with.

A last re-appraisal of her appearance; she was ready to wow her. Hopefully. Was that a faint heavy-sensation behind her eyes? Tifa grimaced and fumbled for the cure materia. A mild surge and the lingering tiredness evaporated. Now she was ready. And despite her efforts, there was still time to go. Down at the bar her friends expressed amazement at her appearance, Marlene smiling in awe as she told her she was beautiful. Tifa thanked them all and took a drink to an empty table to wait. The clock ticked on. Still too long; she got up to help out Jessie.

And that was where Aeris found her quarter of an hour later. Tifa’s brain seemed to stall until she realised who the beautiful woman at the bar was. But; those green eyes – now accentuated with eye-shadow – should have given it away. The lips, her hair lose around her shoulders; her date had arrived before she knew it. “Hi,” she said. Quick glance; Aeris was wearing a cowl-neck sweater and leggings. Not noticeably dressier than her. “You okay to go?”

Free-fall sensation in her stomach. This was happening. “She is,” Jessie quipped, nudging Tifa with her hip. “Just have her back before Midnight.”

“Jessie,” Tifa growled. Her friend smirked, said nothing and went back to serving customers. Tifa shot Aeris an apologetic look, but Aeris seemed unfazed. “After you?” Aeris smiled again and Tifa’s knees seemed to be losing their ability to keep her upright. She rallied and followed her date outside. Sector Seven was better than other places, but still, something about having a date here seemed less than sensible. Barret nodded to Tifa as they left the bar. Now her friends and work was behind her. Her present contained only Aeris.

Her date glanced around. “Sorry, I know you told me before, but I can’t remember which way the restaurant is?”

Tifa smiled, almost trying to hide it. Was she smiling too much? Don’t overthink. “This way,” she gestured and together they headed off deeper into Sector Seven. For food and conversation. No loud music this time, no increasingly drunk patrons jumping all around them. The two of them together and sharing a nice meal. And seeing where things went from there.


End file.
